M is for Madness
by broadway2B
Summary: I know it's been done before but Jeb leaves Max behind when he rescues them from the school. She escapes 3 years later and tries to find them. Will they accept her? Will she find them before the erasers find her? REVIEW! RANDOM TITLE! A bit of Fax Fights!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Please please please review!!**

_The six cages each held a weak looking child. When the door clicked open, they could barely turn their heads. "Jeb? Is that you?" rasped one. "Shhh." He answered. "I've come to take you out of here." At this, the children found the energy to press themselves against the bars of their cages, eager to be free of them. Jeb hurriedly unlatched the first one and a tired looking female of about eight crawled out. Jeb then continued to unlock the cages. After the fifth, he straightened up and gestured the children toward him. They headed for the door. _

"_Jeb!" cried the little girl from the only cage left occupied. Jeb turned and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry." He said. Then turned away and continued to the door. One boy of about 11 hesitated. "But..Jeb…" he said, gesturing toward the crying girl. _

"_Hush. Come on now. The alarms will sound soon." Reluctantly, the boy followed Jeb, the toddler, and the 11, 8, and 6 year olds out the door. The little girl was left behind._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Special thanks to Chibii-sarus, purplefoxqueen, O Wingless One and Midnight-Torture for reviewing! You guys are awesome!! (by the way, Midnight-Torture, the little girl was Max)! Thanks for reading!**

**Max POV: **_three years later_

The chubby man staggered towards my cage, holding his hands out in front of him as if to protect himself. Wimp. He finally reached me and started fiddling with my lock. He had to look at the combination at least four times before he got it right. He looked so nervous, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

After awhile, I couldn't resist. "Boo!" He squealed and leaped back eight feet.

"Y-y-you…" before he could think of a good insult, his radio crackled to life. "You're wanted in room 24, Mr. Sweitzer." Called a clear high soprano voice from the other end.

"B-b-but Ms….the experiment…"

"Forget the experiment. You can come back later. I need to talk to you." She snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Then he turned to me. "I'll b-be b-b-back." He stuttered.

"Ooh, scary!" I called to his retreating figure. He left the room, but not before I got a look at what was written on the paper hanging out of his back pocket. _26-15-12-91. _Hmmm. Then it snapped. That was my combination number. I tried it on the lock of my cage and the door swung open. It seemed too good to be true.

But I wasn't going to pass up a chance as good as this one. I crawled out of my cage and stood up, stretching my limbs. I peered out the door and looked down the hall. Empty. I ran down it to the open window at the end.

Looking out, I realized it was a long drop to the ground. But then, I had wings, didn't I? Without waiting for me to change my mind again, I jumped out the window. I felt so exhilarated as the wind blew my hair back from my face. But the ground was rushing up fast, so I unfurled my wings and felt the air gather underneath them. I flapped hard three times to stay aloft and rose a couple feet. Before long, I was far away from the school, my living nightmare. I was on my way to find _them._ The only other people like me. The people whom I vowed I would find the first chance I got. I was on my way to find my family.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's late and my mom wants me to get off the computer. By the way, have you been watching the Olympics? Nastia Liuken won the women's all-around individual gymnastics! Yay! And Shawn Johnson won silver! Yay! I will update as soon as I can. Also, if you review, I promise to mention you in my next chapter! Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Please review! I want to know if you like it and if I should write more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Max POV:**

Flying is harder than it seems. Well, at first it is. I had never even unfolded my wings before this, so cut me some slack. I did get the hang of it after awhile and now I was zooming high and fast towards Colorado, as good a place as any. Plus, a little before Jeb had rescued _them_, he mumbled stuff about Colorado, so I thought maybe that's where _they _were.

It was a long flight, about 600 miles, but my "internal compass" kept me on somewhat the right track.

It was still early, so I guessed I could get there by this evening.

All in all, I couldn't believe my luck: I see the combination to my cage; the white-coat that came in was called away; the hallway was clear and there was an open window at the end; I flew alright for the first time; and there were no erasers following me. Hooray! But I wasn't going to dawdle: they could appear any second. But I sincerely hoped they wouldn't.

I flew fast for…well, I lost track of time, but it was getting dark and I saw a dense forest down below. I could shelter there for tonight. I landed and created a makeshift bed out of leaves, moss, and twigs. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit…the ground.

I awoke to a gleeful shout and laughter. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. Ahead of me was a small clearing. How did I not notice it last night? In the clearing were five kids, and they were flying. _This was them! _I stood up and admired their graceful loops and turns and pirouettes in the air. I had never actually seen myself fly, so it was pretty amazing.

I was about to present myself to them, when I heard a low growl and several loud thuds. Turning my head, I almost groaned. Ten erasers had just dropped from a helicopter and were standing in front of the now on the ground, bird kids.

The littlest one, a girl, screamed. Okay, that hurt. Her screams are _loud. _She whipped her head around and seemed to stare right at me, confused. "Fang?" she asked the oldest boy, probably the leader.

"Not now, Angel."

"Where is she?" barked an eraser. I knew that she was me.

"Who are you talking about?" asked the one called Fang, seeming utterly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," the same eraser growled, then pulled out a gun, as did several others. Fang made some kind of hand signal behind his back and the four other kids took off into the sky. But I knew the guns could still reach them there. It was me they wanted, they didn't have to be hurt.

"I'll ask you one more time." Husked the same eraser. "Where is she?"

Taking a shaky breath, I stepped out of my hiding place into the clearing. "I'm right here." Every eye was on me.

"Max," breathed an eraser I recognized as Ari. "Don't you want to go back home?"

"I'd rather die." I growled. Then my fighting mode kicked in. I'd never actually learned to fight, but I guess it was programmed into my system or something, because I know exactly what to do. I could take out some of them, but I knew I couldn't beat all of them. I was way outnumbered.

The erasers walked slowly towards me. I was ready. When they were standing right in front of me, I spun a round-house kick at the closest one. Apparently, they were trained well because he grabbed my foot and twisted, causing it to snap and me to crumple to the ground. _Pain is merely a message, pain is merely a message. In this case a very urgent message._

All I could see around me were very large boots. I tried to grab one and trip it, but the foot just kicked my head hard, causing it to snap around. I started feeling very dizzy. I heard one of the erasers yell in pain. Then I received another blow to my head, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: THANK YOU FlAmInGoGiRl8888!!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I wrote it and then my mom x'd it off and I had to start over. Well, here it is!!**

**Fang POV:**

"_I'll ask you one more time." Husked the same eraser. "Where is she."_

Okay. Now I was really confused. Who was 'she'? I opened my mouth to ask when a girl stepped out of the trees.

"I'm right here." She said. She looked nervous, sad and scared, but held her head high.

"Max," breathed and eraser I thought I recognized from somewhere, but I didn't know where. "Don't you want to come home?"

"I'd rather die." She replied fiercely, putting up her fists.

The erasers walked slowly towards her. I was still frozen in shock. When the erasers reached the girl, she spun a roundhouse kick at the nearest one. I could tell she hadn't fought much before, but she wasn't bad for a beginner.

The eraser grabbed her leg and twisted. I heard it snap and she crumpled to the ground, whimpering. She grabbed at one of the erasers large feet, but he kicked her in the head.

That was when I snapped.

With a howl of rage, I ran at the small huddle and kicked one in the back. I heard a satisfying crack as his spine broke and he howled in pain, sinking to the ground. I heard several thumps as the rest of the flock landed and came to join the fight. There was another thunk as an eraser slammed his gun into the girl's head. With new energy driven into me by anger, I went on to the next one. Before they had time to use their guns, we had taken out all the erasers and focused our attention on the girl lying unconscious in front of us.

Her leg was twisted at an odd angle, obviously broken and she had two golf-ball sized knots on her head.

"We've got to get her back to the house." I said.

Iggy and I picked up the girl and dragged her into the shelter of our small house. There, we patched her up and lay her in a bed where we gathered around it to wait. Within fifteen minutes, she woke up and groggily said, "Where am I?" before catching sight of us and looking relieved.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You don't remember me? I'm Max. Long time no see!"

We stared at her, eyes wide, jaws hanging. There were several stutters as we examined the situation.

"Max?"

"You…"

"How…?"

"They didn't…"

"But…"

Apparently she wanted some full sentences so she said, "Okay. I need to know who's who. I remember you," she said to me. "And you were a toddler the last time I saw you!" she smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as she stiffened and said, "Where's Jeb?"

We all looked down. "Jeb's dead." Mumbled Nudge. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by the growl of Max's stomach.

I mentally slapped myself. "You must be starving! Iggy, what's for dinner?"

"Sausages!" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen. As the rest of us got up (Max needed assistance) I could already hear the pan sizzling downstairs. We hobbled down the stairs at Max's pace, bringing us into the kitchen just as Iggy placed a mountain of sausages on the table.

We all sat down at the table. Max never took her eyes off the sausages and when they were passed to her, she took more than her share which she wolfed down in less than a minute.

"Someone was hungry!" I joked when she finished.

She smiled grimly. "The jerks at the school barely fed me and I haven't eaten in two days."

We murmured our sympathy while we finished our dinner. When we were all fed, there was an excited squeal from Nudge.

"Oh Max! Max!" squealed Nudge. "We're going to have so much fun while you're here! We can all fly together and play games and sign you're cast and…" she got a glazed look over her eyes. "I think I'll just be quiet now."

Max looked absolutely horrified as Angel smiled mischievously. "Oh…I forgot to tell you. Angel can read and control minds." I said, trying to suppress a grin. "And you might as well know the rest of our powers. As well as reading and controlling minds, Angel can breathe underwater, talk to fish, and shape-shift. Gazzy, well, his name says it all. Nudge can tell an objects' past by touching it and her fingers are like magnets. Iggy is blind but can build bombs, cook and do pretty much everything, as the saying goes, with his eyes closed. I can become invisible if I'm still enough. How about you?"

Max looked impressed, but then answered my question. "I can control fire with my eyes and hands."

I was not expecting that. I guess we all looked skeptical because Max said, "No, really! I'll show you…..we might want to go outside." We all followed her out the door and watched as she glared at the ground. It was kind of creepy, but then fire seemed to shoot from her eyes and hit the ground, staying there. She then put her hands out in front of her and a ball of fire erupted out of thin air into each one. _Wow. _She threw the fire-balls into the small fire blazing on the ground to make it grow. After seeing our stunned faces, she smiled, closed her eyes, and balled her hands into fists. The fire disappeared.

She turned to us, smugly. "Wicked," Iggy breathed. There was a moment of silence, then a high-pitched shriek from Nudge.

"Oh my _gosh, _Max! That was sooo cool! I wish I could do that! Well, not if it burns your eyes and hands. Does it? That would hurt. When did you get your power? Why is your power to control _fire? _Can you light things on fire? Oh wow! That would be so cool! Like, an eraser could come and you could light it on fire. Or we could go to the school and burn it down. Then all the stupid white-coats would die and we could be free and…mmpphh." We all looked gratefully at Iggy, who had somehow located Nudge's mouth and clamped a hand over it.

"Why _didn't _you light all those erasers on fire, Max?" I asked. "You wouldn't have needed our help."

"I can only use my power when I'm feeling really energized. When the erasers came, I had been flying for a full day and was half-starved. Now, I'm well-rested and well-fed." She explained. "After using my power, I always feel fatigued, and it's getting dark, so how about we all get some sleep?" I nodded as Max yawned, but as we entered the house, I knew that no one but Max would be sleeping tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Sorry! It was late at night and I forgot to put this in. Iggy could feel the heat of the fire and hear the crackle of the flames. And Angel told him what was happening with her mind. Sorry!!**

**All.The.Pretty.Corpses asked me if there would be Fax. Do you want there to be Fax? I had an idea where Fang and Iggy fight over her. If you want Fax, I'll do it! Oh, and just for further confusion, Angel got into the habit of sending her thoughts to Iggy, so he can sort of see with her help. **

**Thanks for reviewing!! **

**Max POV:**

It all seemed too good to be true. I actually found my family; Jeb wasn't here (I'm not saying I'm happy he's dead but Hey! _I _wasn't rescued three years ago. _I _spent the last three years in a dog crate being tortured by psycho-maniacs in long white coats.) They all had powers like me. (As I lay in bed, the littlest one, Angel, kept sending thoughts into my head. I knew as much about them as they did about each other!) _And _I was lying in a super-comfy bed with a sure-to-be-short break from erasers.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Okay, closing my eyes wasn't such a good idea. Sleep took me in less than a minute.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. Was I the last one up? I peered out the door into the kitchen to confirm my suspicion. Everyone was sitting at the table looking tired. I limped out to join them. (My leg was already healing).

"Didn't you guys sleep at all last night?" I asked them. They smiled sheepishly in return. I sighed, exasperated, sitting down at the table to dig into a heaping pile of pancakes. "So what are we doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls.

Fang answered. "Well, I was thinking we would go shopping." Seeing my horrified expression, he quickly added, "Not girly shopping, just for some clothes and necessities." Seeing the logic in this plan, I finally consented. We would be headed to the mall in an hour.

After breakfast, we went back upstairs to get dressed. I somehow managed to squeeze into a pair of Nudge's jeans and an old t-shirt. Before long, we were dressed, armed with a credit card and ready to go.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm waiting to see if you guys want Fax. It would happen at the mall. Please review and tell me! Also, tell me how the story is so far!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: All.The.Pretty.Corpses. (the best reviewer **_**ever**_**) wants Fax. So… here it is!! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. (I mean, **_**duh. **_**If I said I did, you could just look at the cover of the books to tell I'm lying! JP's name is HUGE!!)**

**Max POV:**

We were standing in front of the mall. _It was __**HUGE! **_And worse, it was packed with people. I had NO IDEA how they talked me into this.

Taking a deep breath, we entered. Nudge immediately dragged us into the first store she saw. I glared at Fang. It looked pretty girly to me. He just smiled and shrugged. With a sigh, I looked around at all the frilly outfits and tried to find something a little less…conspicuous.

I searched through the racks and finally found a pair of cute but normal looking jeans and several t-shirts. I followed Nudge into the dressing room to try them on. I pulled off her too-tight jeans and replaced them with the really comfortable, perfectly fitting pair I found. Then I threw off her old t-shirt in exchange for one of the new ones. (They were all the same size so I only had to try on one.) Examining myself in the mirror, I stepped out of the small room to face the, well, I guess you could call it the _flock._

"Well? What do you think?" I asked them. They just stared. Iggy drew in a sharp breath. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, no." Fang said quickly. "It…it looks…good." He stammered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." I said, relieved. "Thanks."

"Yeah!" Iggy piped up. "I think it looks great!" I looked at him, confused. "Angel." He explained.

"You should _totally _buy that, Max." encouraged Nudge. Probably the shortest sentence I've ever heard her utter.

"Okay." I agreed. We purchased our finds and went to the next store. This one was less girly and I already knew my size, so I quickly grabbed several more outfits and paid for them.

And that was that. We made our way out. That wasn't too bad.

Until erasers stepped in front of us.

**Fang POV:**

"_Well?" Max asked as she came out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"_

I stared at her. She had on clingy, but not tight jeans that she had matched with a plain, solid-colored t-shirt. The outfit outlined her perfectly outlined her magnificent figure.

I heard Iggy draw in a sharp breath. "What?" asked Max. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, no." I assured her. "It…it looks…good." The truth was, it looked _great. _Seeing Max in something other than the school uniform **(Ha ha! Get it? School uniform? **_**School**_** uniform? Never mind.) **or Nudge's too-tight clothes, well, I realized that…she was pretty. _Really _pretty. Okay, she looked _hot. _I'm so happy I learned to block my thoughts from Angel.

"Oh." She said, sounding relieved. "Thanks."

"Yeah!" Iggy agreed with me. "I think it looks great." Suddenly I was mad. I glared at Iggy even though he couldn't see me and then glared at Angel for sending him the picture of Max.

But she couldn't see me either. She was looking the other way, out of the store and into the crowds. Then she shook her head and shrugged. Well _that _was odd.

"You should _totally _buy that!" said Nudge. Max agreed, paid for her things and we left the store.

I never took my eyes off her and how she looked in her new clothes.

**Iggy POV:**

I heard Max come out of the dressing room and ask, "Well? What do you think?"

There was a silence. Angel sent me a picture of Max and I drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" asked Max, sounding nervous now. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, no." Fang said. "It…it looks…good." _Good? Good? _It looked _great! More _than great. Suddenly, I was mad at Fang and I didn't really know why.

"Oh." said Max, sighing in relief. "Thanks."

"Yeah." I said quickly, glancing at Fang. "I think it looks great."

"You should _totally _buy that!" squealed Nudge.

"Okay." She finally said, and did. I kept the picture of Max in my head as we entered the next store.

**Max POV:**

Okay. So I was feeling happy and calm for probably one of the first times in my life, and erasers _had_ to come _now. _I groaned and shifted into fighting position. (I was a much better fighter now thanks to Angel). There were about ten of the beasts, so it shouldn't be too hard to take them out, but I didn't know what we were going to tell onlookers.

I felt the rest of the flock get into fighting mode as well. There was a still moment, then we took action.

I went for two erasers at the same time and began to fight. I jabbed one hard in the ribs and heard a couple crack, but he stayed upright. I then kicked the other hard in the stomach. I heard the air leave him in a woosh and while he was recovering, went in for another attack on the first mongrel.

He was ready for me, though. As I threw a hard punch at his face, he grabbed my arm and held it tight. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could and he fell to the ground. I gave a good kick to his head and he was out.

I turned around as the second creature straightened up and came at me. I sighed. _Here goes._

In the midst of my own battle, I somehow managed to keep up with the others.

Fang had taken out two erasers and was going on a third; Iggy and Gazzy threw a pile of bombs and took out three, as well as a McDonald's sign; Angel relieved Nudge of any work by making the remaining two run head first into each other and fall to the ground.

As Fang was locked in combat with his third eraser, I yelled to him, "Take the others and go! They only want me."

"We're not leaving you!" He grunted. I sighed as I finished off my eraser. That guy was really difficult.

Before long, all the erasers were lying, sprawled on the ground, but we knew more were coming, so we pushed threw the stunned crowd and ran out of the mall. Once we were outside, we breathed in fresh air, but didn't have long to rest because two black vans pulled up.

"You really don't have to come with me." I reminded Fang.

"Well, we are and there's nothing you can do about it." He said firmly. Iggy nodded his head vigorously, followed by the rest of the flock.

"Fine." I said. We unfurled our wings and jumped into the air as men jumped out of the cars and ran at us, shouting.

"Not today, suckers!" I called down to them. Several of them pulled out guns, but we were already out of shooting range.

We were on the run.

**Hope you like it! Please review and tell me! And if you have any idea of what should happen next, tell me! I'll take suggestions!**

**All.The.Pretty.Corpses., I'm counting on you!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: All.The.Pretty.Corpses. gave me this idea. You RULE!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride….Or do I? Okay. I don't. ******

**3****rd**** persons' POV:  
**Danielle Flibbit, an overly enthusiastic reporter was on her lunch break when several shouts echoed from outside the store. She peered outside and almost ducked back. But good reporters don't run away from a front-page story. And Danielle Flibbit was one of the best.

She stepped out of the store to watch the scene. Pulling out her camera, she was about to snap a photo when she realized what these kids were fighting. They were huge, wolf-like creatures. She stood, frozen in her position as the fight went on.

The kids threw punch after kick after elbow and pretty soon all the creatures were laying on the ground, unconscious.

They pushed their way through the crowd towards the exit. Danielle was still petrified but when she realized she had no photos of the kids or creatures, she snapped one of the wolfish things and followed the kids outside.

When she finally got into the fresh air, she couldn't see the children. Some people jumped out of two dark vans, shouting and pointing at the sky. Danielle followed their gazes and saw six abnormally large birds rising fast.

Hang on. Those weren't birds. They were the kids. And they had _wings. _

Danielle grabbed her camera and it clicked several times as she took pictures of the flying kids.

This was going to make the front page!

What an exciting lunch break.

**Okay. I know it's a really short chapter, but there isn't much to say about Danielle Flibbit. I'll update soon. I promise. And review if you want to even **_**start **_**living up to All.The.Pretty.Corpses. REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Thanks MamaFu and, of course, .All.The.Pretty.Corpses. You guys RULE!!**

**Disclaimer: If you actually think I own Maximum Ride, you're nuts.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block. I hope you like it!**

**Max POV:**

We stared down at the large group gawking at us. I sighed. This wasn't going to go unnoticed. We'd probably be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow morning! I turned away and zoomed forward. I could tell the flock had done the same. I really don't know why they came with me. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Yes we do, Max." said Angel.

"Angel, sweetie, _please _stop listening to my thoughts or at least commenting about them." I begged. She huffed.

I just knew that they would get hurt if they stayed with me. But there's no turning back now. They were probably in danger just for helping me!

And, I don't know why I'm thinking about this, but Iggy and Fang were acting a little…weird. It was like they were mad at each other. They both had permanent scowls on their faces and they flew as far apart from each other as they could.

They didn't even shift closer the entire flight. _Ugh._

I _was_ thankful for the quiet flight. Well, mostly quiet. Okay, so it wasn't quiet at all, but I managed to tune out Nudge's constant chatter.

After three hours, I was confident we had a short break of erasers. I could see a small hotel down below. We could stay there for one night.

"Guys! We're landing!" I shouted. We saw a small clearing, out of view, and landed there. Then we made our way over to the hotel and went inside. We stepped up to the front desk and I spoke. "Um, could we have one room with six beds?"

She looked doubtful that I was old enough, but didn't comment. "You have to pre-pay." She said.

I pulled out the credit card and she swiped it, then handed us our room key. We took the steps because none of us liked confined spaces.

We entered room 286, and immediately, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy leaped onto the beds, claiming their favorites. I really didn't care which bed I had, so I sat down on the one next to Angel. _Uh-oh. _That left the two beds next to each other for Iggy and Fang. I made a move to get up, but they had already sat down. I sighed.

"Okay, what does everybody want for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" Nudge, Angel and Gazzy yelled.

"I don't care." Muttered Fang and Iggy.

"Everyone who wants to pick out their own kind of pizza, come with me." Angel, Nudge and Gazzy jumped up and Fang and Iggy settled deeper into their beds, flicking on the TV.

The smaller kids and I walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the hotel.

**Fang POV:**

I listened to the footsteps fade as they walked down the hall. Once I was sure they were out of hearing range, I turned off the TV and angrily turned to Iggy.

"Lay off, will you?" I yelled at him.

"Off what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. Just leave Max alone!"

"I don't see you leaving her be."

"Do you honestly think she'll pick you over me? You're _blind_."

"No kidding! But do you think she'll pick you just because you aren't?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you this. I won't lay off without a fight. You won't be getting Max easy." I heard the door click, so I lay back down and turned on the TV. Max entered the room, her arms piled high with pizza boxes, followed closely by the three hungry-looking little kids.

"Hey. Dinner's here." She said.

"'Kay," Iggy and I said, turning back to the TV.

Seeing what we were watching, Max said, "You guys watch chick-flicks?" I looked-_actually_ looked- at the TV and saw that we were watching a rerun of the movie 'Sleepover'.

"Oh!" I gasped, grabbing the remote. "We were umm… just… changing the channel." I stammered. Max looked skeptical, but turned her attention back to the pizza.

"Nudge!" she called to Nudge, who was engrossed in 'Sleepover', holding up a pizza box. Nudge grabbed it and began to eat. She did the same with everyone else, and pretty soon, we were all digging into a full pizza of our own.

**Max POV:**

I staggered through the hall, my arms full of pizzas, desperate to get to the room. Suddenly, raised voices sounded. I heard my name in the argument a couple times. Weird. We went inside to find Iggy and Fang lying on their beds, watching TV. Weirder.

"Hey. Dinners here." I called.

"Kay." They said back. I looked over Fang's shoulder at the TV. Some kind of girly movie was showing.

"You guys watch chick-flicks?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh!" gasped Fang. "We were umm… just um… changing the channel." He stammered. _Uh-huh._

I decided to let it go and started handing out the pizzas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9:**

**Ok, so I haven't updated in FOREVER, but there's nothing you or I can do about it now. AND, NOBODY reviewed with ideas. So this is the best you get. Geez guys, I was counting on you. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Ok, this is seriously getting old. Do I have to say it on every chapter? Cuz if I don't, somebody had better give me a heads up.**

**Max POV:**

Okay, so I'll admit last night was a little weird. But I'm not going to get myself all worked up about it, like some people would.

Anyways, I have other, more important, things on my mind.

Like, we SERIOUSLY had to get out of here, fast. The erasers were on our tails…wings…and they found us once; they'll most likely find us again.

I heard the bed next to me squeak and I turned my head. Angel was awake.

"Hey, sweetie." I said. Instead of smiling back at me, she looked panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Max we have to get out of here. Now." She said, just as one of the walls exploded. I gasped and jumped up. Everyone was awake now, and in fighting position.

When the dust cleared away, I could see that behind the destroyed wall, were about twenty erasers. Armed. I heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and soon the erasers were joined by another fifty.

I slowly started backing toward the opposite wall. There was a window there that we might be able to escape through. As I backed up, the erasers advanced.

Without warning, I spun around, kicked the window so it shattered, and jumped out, with the flock close behind me. We began to rise, and then thought better of it as we noticed another twenty erasers perched on the roof.

We sped forward as all the erasers took to the air. We slowly sped up, until we were pretty far in front of them. We had almost lost them, when I felt like a railroad spike had been driven into my skull. I clutched my head, tucked in my wings and plummeted towards the ground, wishing for death. **(a/n so this is described a lot, it's just that Max can't have had one of her brain splattering headaches yet, cuz she's been in the school the whole time. So just say this is her first…). **I could feel the ground rushing up on me and I willed it to come faster. But then, strong arms scooped me up and lowered me to the ground. I opened my eyes a slit to see the flock standing beside me and the erasers pressing down from above.

"Go." I whispered feebly. "I mean it. I'll be fine." I most likely wouldn't…for a moment, Fang looked like he was going to refuse, then thought better of it and gestured to the others. They began to run, and so did Fang, but he grabbed me first, dragging me behind him. I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't fly in this thick greenery.

"Fang!" I yelled once I had the strength. "What the heck are you doing?! Just leave me there, I'll slow you down."

"You're crazy." He answered, speeding up.

I looked back and saw the erasers gaining. When they were almost upon us, we broke through the forest into sunlight and space and took to the sky. I jumped from Fang's arms and unfurled my own wings. We caught up with the others pretty quickly.

We gradually sped up, until the erasers were nothing but specks in the distance.

Would it never end?

**Ok, so I'm guessing you all hate this chapter like I do. As I said, I had writer's block and NO ONE gave me any ideas. Maybe future chapters will be better if you guys REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! Or maybe there will actually **_**be**_** future chapters. Seriously.**


End file.
